A Proposal
by Nardragon
Summary: Korra's planning on asking Asami a very important question. But she finds that things don't always go as planned.


This was written for the Korrasami Wedding Day celebration/event.

I imagine this story happening 2 years to 2 and half years after the finale.

* * *

><p>"Korra! Hey, over here!" Bolin waved to her from a table outside a restaurant. Mako was sitting next to earth bender, waving as well, although, not as vigorously. Korra waved back making her way through the maze of tables and chairs towards them.<p>

"Hi guys," She grinned, taking a seat. "Thanks for meeting me,"

"No problem." Bolin said. "We just ordered, we got seaweed noodles for you, hope you don't mind,"

No, that's fine,"

"What the big surprise that you couldn't say over the phone?" Mako asked.

"Well," Korra blushed, "I've decided to ask Asami to marry me."

The brothers both blinked and for a second didn't react. Then they looked at each other and grins broke on both their faces.

"That's great! I knew this day would come!" Bolin grabbed in Korra in a bone cracking hug.

"I'm happy for you two," Mako said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm so happy to hear you say that, especially since you two are the first people I've told."

"Whoa, really? Your parents don't know?" Bolin's eyes went wide.

"No," Korra shook her head.

"You haven't even told Tenzin?"

"Not even Tenzin. You guys are my closest friends. Aside from Asami there's no one I trust more."

"That's…" Suddenly Bolin started to tear up, "That means so much to me. Korra, you're my best friend too. If we'd never met who knows where Mako and I would be now,"

"Okay little bro, don't break down on us just yet." Mako said, slightly amused.

"I'm fine," Bolin wiped his eyes on a napkin, and blew his nose very loudly. "I'm fine."

"So, do you already have a necklace made?" Mako asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about proposing with a ring,"

"But isn't it water tribe tradition to propose with a betrothal necklace?" Mako asked.

"It is," Bolin answered, "I still remember the one Eska gave me…it was scary." He shivered.

"I know it's traditional. But Asami isn't water tribe. I kind of want to honor her heritage as well. So I was hoping you would help me pick out something for her."

"We would love to! Won't me Mako."

"It might be fun," Mako shrugged, but he was smiling widely.

"Thank you guys so much. It would really help to have a second opinion on this."

"So I take it we're not to mention anything to Asami," Mako said.

"Obviously,"

"Did you tell her you were meeting with us today?" Bolin asked, "Won't she be suspicious that you met up with us without her?"

"Oh, she's not in Republic City. Varrick called her down to the South. He sent a message a couple days ago, says he came up with a new model for optimizing something in the Satomoblies engine while they were visiting back home and he just had to show to her right away. He was very insistent. Asami said she only agreed to go on such short notice because his constant messages were becoming annoying,"

"Varrick certainly knows how to get under your skin," Mako said.

"How come you didn't go with her?"

"It was last minute, and I had meeting with Raiko about those bandit triads popping along the earth states boarder. I couldn't skip that so she went alone. Besides she when with an air ship, so she'll only be gone a few days. And it gives me the chance to buy her ring."

"Alright! Let's do the thing!" Bolin said jumping up, "Man Varrick is rubbing off on me,"

"Bolin, we just ordered lunch,"

"Oh, right. Okay, okay, lunch first and then we go get the ring!"

"Bolin!" Korra slapped a hand over his mouth, "Could you not announce that to the world?" She hissed. "It's a miracle the three of us haven't attracted a swarm of photographers yet,"

"Please, they don't care about me or Bolin,"

"Speak for yourself, I'm a mover star," He said striking a pose.

"Whatever. All I'm saying it's not us they care about. Now, if a certain CEO was here, they be all over it,"

"As much as I hate to admit it. He's right. Everytime I have a premiere half the pictures are of you and Asami on the red carpet."

Korra blushed, "You could solve that by just not inviting us."

"You two strum up publicly, so it's not all bad," Bolin smiled.

After having a light lunch they went to Elemental Jewels. It was the best jewelers in the city and carried jeweler from the four nations. As soon as they stepped in the store Bolin ran to the nearest display case.

"OOOOOHH! Korra, Korra, Korra, look at these. Oh, no, look at those!" Bolin ran to another display case before Mako or Korra could move. Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of is nose while Korra laughed, rubbing her neck as everyone in the store looked at Bolin and then the detective and avatar in the door way.

"Hey! These are pretty! Oooh wow, look at that one with the green gems."

"Bolin those are bracelets," Mako said walking up next to him.

"I know,"

"We're looking for a ring," Korra reminded him.

"I know. I'm just pointing it out. Oh, what if I get it for Opal. That would look really nice on her, don't you think?"

"I guess," Korra shrugged.

"Can we worry about the ring for now?" Mako said with a chuckle.

"Right, right. Sorry, I got a little side tracked. It's just not every day I come into a jewelry shop. I mean it was only a few years ago when we were so poor I couldn't even afford to dream about a place like this,"

"Bolin," Mako said.

"Right. I'm focused. Ring. We need a ring." He moved over to a display case with only rings and pressed his face to the glass.

"Avatar," A tall middle aged man, with a light dusting of grey in his black short cropped hair, stepped up to them and bowed, "Welcome. My name is Jun. What a pleasure it is to have you in my store. How can I be of service?" He peered down at from behind oval frameless glass with a warm practiced smile on his lips.

"Well I'm looking to buy engagement ring,"

"Then you're come to the right place. We have a wide selection to choose from. Please, look around. I see your friend has already begun,"

"Korra, do you know what kind of ring do you want?" Bolin asked, "Jade and gold rings are more the norm, but I really like how sliver looks, but that's just me,"

"Something with a platinum band," Korra answered right away.

"You've given it some thought," Mako said.

"You can't bend platinum. I want to give her something that will be unchangeable, unbendable. I want it to symbolize that my love for her isn't going to change for anything, that no force, no matter how powerful can make me change my feelings for her,"

"That is so beautiful," Bolin sniffed

"It's stupid," Korra mumbled, blushing.

"I don't think so," Mako said.

"We have several platinum rings, but even if you see another ring you like I'm sure we can arrange for a platinum band to made with that design,"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, here at Elemental Jewels we try to always make sure our customers get the highest quality of service,"

"Hey Korra, Mako, come look at this one," Bolin called.

"Which one? The one with the wide band?" Mako asked.

"No, the one two rings to the right of that one. With the blue gem,"

"Oh no. I can't get that for Asami. She wouldn't like that,"

"Are you sure? It looks so nice,"

"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't like it,"

"That one in the top row looks like something Asami would wear,"

"The plain one?" Bolin snorted at his brother.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so…like a conventional ring," Bolin said.

"He's right," Korra said, "I don't want to give Asami just any old ring,"

The next 40 mintues passed in this manner, the brothers pointing out rings they liked and Korra finding something she didn't like in it.

"Korra we've seen almost every ring in here," Mako finally said when Korra rejected the design of a gold ring with a dark green gem, claiming it wouldn't look good on Asami's finger.

"I'm sorry but this can't be just any ring."

"We know, but it's not going to do us any good if you keep finding something wrong with every ring," Bolin said.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just I have this idea of hold it would look in my head and none of these match, or even come close,"

"Well, there is another option. We do have custom rings,"

"Really? But how does it work,"

"Sometimes our customers want something unique and personal. They come in with a design and we help to refine it. Sometimes a design may look nice drawn on paper, but it is not doable in reality. But once we confirm the design we have it forged."

"So I could get a custom ring!?" Korra's eyes lit up with excitement.

"If that's what you wish, since you can't seem to find one that suits here,"

"That would be great. I can show you the design now. Can you give me a piece of metal?"

He got a metal ring used for sizing and handed to Korra. Korra bent the metal, twisting it apart and back together.

"What's that jagged part supposed to be?" Bolin asked looking over her shoulder.

"A gear,"

"That's a gear?"

"And the little spiral?" Mako asked.

"It's like the spiral in the bending and nation symbols,"

"But shouldn't it be more spiral-ly,"

"Hey, you try metal bending intricate details on a little piece of metal. I'm not Toph you know!"

"Woah," Bolin held up his hands in suspender and Mako took a step back, "Sorry. Didn't mean to get you upset,"

"It's fine," Korra continued to morph the metal between her fingers but it wasn't coming put much better, "It's hard to bend a normal piece of metal on a small scale. If I could get my hands on some meteorite that would be perfect. And this is why I didn't consider making my own ring," Korra sighed as she held up the ring. She passed to the store owner.

"Well, that's sorta of how I want it to look, and a gem in space at the top. A diamond."

"Mmh…I think I know what you were trying to achieve," He asked one of the clerks to get him a pencil and paper. He quickly drew a neat sketch of the ring from a few different angles,"

"That's it. That's really good," Korra grinned as she watched him draw, "Only, make this bent in a little more, so it looks like a wave…that's perfect! Whoa, it really is,"

"I believe we can forge this,"

"Yes!" Korra punched a fist in the air. Bolin let out a cheer and high fived her.

"It's going to take some time to work out the cost of the ring of course, but we'll ordered right away,"

"Wait, how long will it take?" Korra asked.

"Normally special orders take two weeks,"

"No," Korra groaned, "I really wanted to have the ring for when Asami got home. She's coming back in five days,"

"Five days…that's very little time Avatar,"

"I know, but please isn't there way? I don't care if I have to pay extra."

He nodded, "Give me a few minutes, I'll make some calls," He disappeared from view in a back room. While he was gone one of the other clerks offered them refreshment. Bolin happily took a lychee juice and Mako requested water. Korra didn't want anything. She bounced nervously on the balls of her feet.

"Korra relax, you're getting your dream ring?" Bolin mumbled over the straw in his mouth, "And at the very worst you'll have to wait two weeks,"

"But I really had my heart set on proposing when Asami got back. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I don't wait any more,"

"Is two weeks really that long?" Mako asked.

"I guess not," Korra sighed, "Oh, he's back,"

The owner had indeed returned and he was wearing a smile, "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want hear first?"

"Good news first," Bolin said.

"Since it's for you I was able to get them put a rush on the order,"

"And what's the bad news?" Korra asked.

"I'm sorry but the fastest we can have it made is five days,"

"The day Asami comes back. What time can I pick it up?"

"Our shipments normally come in late in the morning so midday would be best,"

"Asami's coming in early in the morning, but I suppose I can makw up some excuse to get away so I can pick up the ring. I can make that work. Thank you so much,"

"Please, it is my pleasure avatar."

After Korra made a down payment on the ring and Bolin talked himself into impulse buying the bracelet for Opal they left the store

"I can't believe you just carry that much money around," Mako shook his head in disbelief at his little brother as they left the store.

"What? It wasn't that much," Bolin said, "And it's not like I'm going to waste it. It's just nice to know I can buy things like this now. Don't act like you don't like the feeling of having a full wallet," Bolin said.

"I'm a detective, not a mover star, I get paid way less than you,"

"You do well for yourself."

"And Bo does give a lot of his money to charity," Korra said.

"I know that,"

"So don't I deserve to spoil myself on occasion? Or in this case spoil my lady,"

Mako snickered, "Alright. You have a point. You do work hard for it."

"Korra, can we come with you when you pick up the ring?" Bolin asked.

"Sure, why not?" Korra shrugged.

"Nice. I really want to see how it turns out,"

"Have you figured how you're going to actually propose?" Mako asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about dinner at a nice restaurant, but I don't know. Proposing in a public place probably isn't a good idea. Maybe a picnic under the stars."

"Oh, you could take her to the beach,"

"That's not a bad idea Bolin, I'll think about it,"

"I'm here to help,"

"Thanks for coming with me today, really. I meant a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank us," Mako said.

"Yeah, what are best buds for?" Bolin punched Korra playfully.

Korra laughed.

"And Korra, congratulation, again," Mako pulled her into a hug, "I know you and Asami will have a wonderful life together,"

"You're not going soft on me, eh detective?"

"Me soft?" He scoffed, "Never. But talking about that, I've got a head back to work, but I'll see you when we come to pick the ring."

"I'm going to head over to air Temple Island to give Opal this," Bolin held up the bag in his hand, "Are you going to head over there too? Tell Tenzin and everyone the big news,"

"No. I don't word leaking to the press, so I don't want anyone else to know until after I propose to Asami."

"We'll keep our lips sealed." Bolin said and Mako nodded.

"I'm going home. I'll see you two soon then,"

"Yeah,"

"Later guys,"

They all head off in different directions. Korra returned to the Sato estate. She headed to the gym hoping a couple hours in there could clear her head and help her think of the perfect way to propose to Asami.

The next four days seemed to drag on forever. She really missed Asami. It was only a few days and they call each other everything night. But still wasn't the same as seeing each other. It was probably a good thing Korra hadn't bought a ring right away. If she had an actual ring to hold and look at Korra wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself from blurting the words 'marry me' over the phone. As it was it took all her will power not to say it when she heard Asami each night when she called. They didn't talk for long, mostly because transmissions over such long distances didn't make for good reception. Asami mentioned on the last night of their time part that would look into it as soon as she got back.

"Varrick agrees with me that if we were to build an antenna on islands between Republic City and the South we could improve the call quality dramatically,"

Korra chuckled, "I have no doubt it will work if it's something you came up with,"

There was a crackle of air and Korra assumed Asami sighed, or let out a breath, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow,"

"I know. The less time there is the longer it seems to take."

"Only one more sleep and we'll be together again,"

"Then I should hurry to sleep," Korra teased.

"A few more hours, that's all," Asami sounded like she trying to reassure herself.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, and I'll see tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow," Korra sighed as she reluctantly hung up the phone. She smiled looking over at a picture of her and Asami sitting on a table. It had been taken almost a year prior. It was taken on Air Temple Island, in the meditation pavilion. Neither of them even knew Opal was taking their picture until after the flash went off. It showed Asami and Korra gazing fondly at each other. Korra hoped they could look at each other like that for the rest of their lives, and beyond, if possible.

* * *

><p>Korra was proud of herself. She managed to get the air field without scratching the Sato Mobile once…okay without scratching it twice, but that was still good. At the moment she couldn't care less about one more scratch on her car. Not when a future industries air ship was about to touch down. The avatar jumped out of the car and ran towards it. Before the ramp touched the ground properly Korra was running up it. The doors opened and there she was.<p>

Korra picking Asami, spinning her around. They laughed, their lips meeting in a sloppy, happy, giggly kiss.

"I missed you," Asami said.

"I missed you more,"

"I missed you most,"

"I missed you more than most,"

"That's not possible,"

"Have you met me? I do the impossible by accident," Korra gave her signature crooked grin. Asami laughed, kissing her again.

"I missed you, so much," Asami whispered against her lips.

Korra nodded, kissing her lightly once more, "Let's go home,"

A short while later Asami was curled up on her favorite wicker chair on their balcony, oval wire frame glasses perched in her nose (long nights of reading contracts and sketching blue prints had taken their toll on her eyes), and a stack of papers in her hands. Korra came out, squeezing herself on the chair next to Asami. The CEO shifted so she was sitting at angle in the chair her legs draped over Korra's lap. Korra pulled the small table closer, putting her feet up.

"You just got back, put the work down for a couple hours,"

"Let me just read through these shipping reports and then I'll promise I'm yours for the rest of the day," Asami said without taking her eyes off the page. Korra wasn't having it. She swiped Asami's pony tail away from her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Korra," Asami gasped.

"Mmh?" She wrapped both her arms around Asami's waist, pulling her even closer continuing to kiss her neck and jaw.

"You can't wait a few minutes- oh…while I…while I finish reading this," Asami titled her head to the side to give Korra better access.

"It's not my fault you look so sexy in your glasses,"

Asami put the papers down and pushed her glasses up to the top of her head. She turned to Korra kissing her. She smiled weaving her hands into Korra hair. When they pull apart she had the biggest smile on her lips.

"I love you," Korra said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Asami's ear.

Asami shook her head, "I can't wait,"

"What?" Korra sat up as Asami stood, "Where are you going?"

"I brought home a gift," She said walking towards the bed where her bag lay unpacked.

"And you're mentioning this now?" Korra laughed.

"I wanted to give to you at a more…appropriate moment, but I can't wait any longer," She returned with a small, elongated, blue box, with a sliver ribbon tied around it. She handed it to Korra and stood next to her. She clasped her hands together as she watched her girlfriend examine the box.

"What is it?" Korra asked, even though she was already untying the ribbon.

Asami didn't answer. Korra was focused on the box so she didn't notice the way Asami suddenly looked worried. She removed the ribbon and lifted back the lid of the box…and froze.

Sitting in the box was a simple but elegant necklace. It was length of blue ribbon with a pendant. The pendant was a perfect circle of smooth polished stone, the material looked like it could be meteorite as it was faintly metallic blue in color. On the pendant there were waves carved, curls lapping over each other to look like a wave about to break on the beach and the center of each wave the last bend in the curl changed from a smooth flowing curve into the Future Industries Gear. It was a betrothal necklace.

Korra gaped at the necklace for an eternity, or that's what it felt like to Asami. Then, suddenly Korra leaned back in her chair, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Damn it Asami,"

Asami took a step back unseen by Korra. "You're upset?" Asami felt hot tears on her cheeks. She turned bolted. Korra opened her eyes at this moment and realized her mistake.

"Asami, no! Wait! I'm not upset," She ran after her, vaulting over the bed to the block the door before she could leave. "Asami no, no, no, you have the wrong idea." She held her hands gently, "I wanted to ask you,"

"What?" Asami blinked.

Korra laughed and took a step closer to her, wiping away the tears, "I bought a ring,"

"You did?"

"I did. I'm supposed to pick up today. I was going taking you for a picnic on the beach later and ask you,"

Asami let out a watery laugh and punched Korra, "Don't scare me like that,"

Korra let short laugh and pulled Asami into hug, "I'm sorry," Korra took her hand and pulled her back to the balcony. She took up the necklace.

"You know, you didn't actually ask me anything?" Korra laughed.

"I taught the betrothal necklace would have spoken for itself," Asami took the necklace and held it up. Korra turned around. Asami put the necklace around her and as she was fixing the clasp she spoke.

"Korra, you're my best friend. Over the years we've been through so much together, good, bad and everything in-between. You've changed my life, a hundred times over and each time it was for the better," She finished with the clasp and Korra turned to face her, "I can't believe there was a time when I didn't know you, because you and I fit so perfectly together it's like you've always been part of me. Like if we were to cogs always next to each but then one day we just started turning and everything just starting working."

"Of course you have to bring in machine talk into this," Korra smirked.

"I'm trying to be sincere here," Asami hit her shoulder playfully. Korra laughed and gestured for her to continue.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as my best friend, as my love, as my wife. Korra will you marry me?"

"I'm already wearing the necklace aren't I?"

Asami laughed again, "Just shut up and say yes,"

"Do you want me to shut up, or say yes? I can't do both,"

"Fine, shut up and kiss me then,

"That I can do," Korra pulled Asami closer, pressing a soft lingering kiss to her lips.

When they pulled apart Asami said, "You can be such an idiot sometimes,"

"I love you too," Korra laughed kissing her again, "So this is why you went to the south, huh?" She asked touching the pendant.

"I went to ask your parents' permission and to make the necklace, yes,"

"What did they say? Well, I figure they agreed, but how'd they react exactly?"

"Your mother broke down crying and your father hugged me so hard I think he cracked a rib,"

Korra laughed, "That sounds like what they would do,"

"And then they fed me more food than I'd normally eat in a month."

"That also sounds like something they would do,"

"Katara gave her blessing as well. She said to tell you that you were an incredibly lucky woman and don't mess it up,"

"You went to see Katara too?"

"You know, I figured since she was technically married to you before I should let her know,"

Korra laughed again. She sat down and pulled Asami into her lap.

"She and Kya are looking forward the wedding. And Varrick. You don't want to know the ideas he has for the wedding."

"You're right, I probably don't. How long again is he going to stay down south? I know Bolin would love to have him back in the city."

"The refinery he went to set up is almost complete. He said everything he has to be there for is done but he wants to hang around a bit longer just in case anything goes wrong at the last minute. But he said he'll be at our wedding no matter what?"

"Of course he'll be there," Korra smirked, "Did you see Pakak?"

Asami nodded, "He just started walking. And Varrick made this thing to help him. It's like he's standing in a harness and it's on wheels. It helps him walk without the worry of falling over. He loves it. He has poor Zhu Li running after her all the time. I have a picture, remind me to show you later" They both laughed at the mental image of Zhu Li running after her infant son while Varrick stood by watching proudly.

Asami curled against Korra, tucking herself as close as possible to the avatar.

"Are we really engaged?" She asked.

"We are," Korra kissed her forehead, "Hey, will you still wear the ring?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You can come with me when I pick it up later. And we can give the guys the good news,"

"Mako and Bolin are going to be there?"

"They went with me to pick out a ring,"

"That was sweet,"

Korra nodded, "They're both excited, especially Bo. He asked me yesterday if he could do the ceremony,"

"I haven't given much taught to the actual ceremony yet,"

"Me either,"

"But it makes sense. Thinking about it now we would have asked him to do it anyway,"

Korra nodded in agreement. "That's one thing we don't have to worry about,"

"Let's not give too much thought to the ceremony just yet. We can start all that hassle after our engagement party,"

Korra groaned, "Do we have to have an engagement party? You know we're going to have invite the entire world basically,"

"We're going to have to invite the entire world to our wedding as well,"

"No, our wedding is going to be the entire world minus the press. At an engagement party, they are going to be unavoidable,"

"We're going to have to make a public statement at some point. And the party will be fun, all our friends will be there. We'll go dress shopping before,"

"I do like the idea of getting to see you dozens of sexy dresses," Korra smiled. Asami chuckled and Korra's cheek. "Maybe the party would be worth it, if only for that,"

Asami settled back into Korra's arms and they spent the rest of the morning talking about nothing and everything.

* * *

><p>"Hey Korra…and Asami," Bolin's eyes went wide with shock when he saw both girls coming towards him and Mako. "Hi Korra and Asami. Look Mako its Korra <em>and<em> Asami. Asami, we…ha…we won't expecting to see you here." Bolin moved closer to Korra to whisper to her.

"What happened? Didn't you have an excuse or something?"

Mako sighed. While initially he'd been surprised to see Asami as well, he'd quickly noticed what was different with Korra's appearance. "Bolin, look at Korra's neck," He said, slightly amused.

"What? Oh, hey, you're wearing a necklace. It's really pretty, where'd you get….wait…that's a…" His jaw dropped and he looked between Korra and Asami's amused faces, "That's a betrothal necklace. But wouldn't that mean that…oh…oh!"

"She asked me this morning. This was the real reason she went to the south," Korra said.

"So she knows why we're here?" Mako asked.

"Yeah,"

"I know people talk about couples being on the wave length and being able to read each other's thoughts, but this is on another level," Bolin said with a wide smile.

"It is pretty funny. I was upset because she asked me first, but for a moment Asami taught it was because I was going to say no,"

"Oh no," Bolin said.

Asami laughed, "I almost ran from the house. Korra caught me before I could leave though and explained,"

"That's a great story to tell everyone," Mako smirked.

"It's probably going to get more laughs than if I had proposed to her on the beach,"

"What are we all still doing out here?" Bolin said, "Let's go get your ring,"

He held open the door for them. The store owner smiled when he saw Korra.

"Avatar Korra, good to see you again. And I see you've brought Miss Sato with you." His eyes alighted on the necklace, "And she's beaten you to the punch,"

"Pai Sho, sparring, proposing, I can't win in anything when it comes to her," Korra laughed.

"Congratulation from the entire Elemental Jewels family,"

"Thank you," Korra and Asami said.

He took out a red box from below the counter, "And here is your ring Avatar, just as you ordered,"

Korra smiled widely as she took up the box and turned to Asami. "Asami Sato, I couldn't come up some long sappy speech with machine metaphors, and I already know the answer, but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She opened the box and Asami sucked in a breath. The platinum band was polished and shining. It split in two at the top on either side. On one side the band fused back together in a semi-circle shaped like a gear, and the other side one of the split bands curled inwards in a spiral and other curved around it like a wave without actually touching the spiral, or the gear. Instead it bent upwards, turning around itself to make a spiral. In this spiral there was a beautiful clear cut diamond.

"Oh Korra, it's beautiful," Asami said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Korra put on the ring for her and pulled her forward for a kiss. Bolin wolf whistled. Mako hit his brother for acting so silly but couldn't help but smile.

"We have to celebrate," Bolin said, "Let's go somewhere, my treat,"

"I'm on my lunch break remember," Mako said, "Beifong isn't going to happy if I skip out,"

"Oh come on, it's not every day our best friends get engaged,"

"We can meet up later," Mako said.

"That's works for us," Asami said.

"We were planning to go to over the island first anyways, give everyone the good news,"

"Oh, I want to see their faces," Bolin said. "I'll come with you,"

While they were making their plans, and everyone else in the store was occupied with staring at the Avatar wearing a betrothal necklace no one noticed six men walking into the store, all wearing black clothes, and thick scarves around their necks, partly obscuring their faces. One sent a flame into the air to draw attention. Three others made flame knives and jumped over the counters to grab clerks. The remaining two whipped out water, freezing it into large spikes.

"Okay, no one move, and no one gets hurt," The first one said jumping up on a counter.

Korra started laughing.

"Man, you guys picked a really bad day to rob this place," Bolin said.

"Did you not see us standing here?" Mako asked. He was almost ashamed for them.

"Just when I was thinking this day couldn't get better," Korra laughed, "But getting to take out some idiot thieves, yeah, that makes it so much better,"

"Shit, boss, it's the avatar and her friends," One of the water benders, "What do we do?"

"There's four of them, and six of us. And the girlfriend isn't even a bender,"

"Oh, you just said the wrong thing buddy," Korra smirked. Asami was on top of the counter before most people could blink. In another two blinks she'd kicked him to the ground and had him pinned, his arms twisted painfully behind his back. He tried to break free but Asami twisted his arms harder.

"What were you staying about me being a non-bendera?" You could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Because I'm in a good mood I'm going to give the rest of you a head start," Korra smiled. The other thieves looked at each other, then one of the fire benders dropped his hostage and bolted for the door. The others ran after him.

"You let them escape?" The owner asked.

"I didn't want to start the fight in here," Korra explained, "We could damage the store, or hurt someone,"

"This is going to be fun," Bolin said stretching his arms, "Hey, bro, I bet I'll get more than you,"

"No way little bro," Mako smirked. They ran out together.

"Do you have him?" Korra asked.

"I got this sweetie, go grab the others," Asami smiled at her. Korra nodded and ran after Mako and Bolin. It wasn't much of a chase. Two of the thieves foolishly ran into an alley and Bolin bended a wall up to block their escape. Korra used her air bending to get a head of the other three. When they turned around Mako was blocking their way. They tried to fight, but it was over before it began.

By the time the police arrived a few minutes later all the thieves were tied up outside the store. Mako and Bolin were arguing over who caught more guys when Lin interrupted them.

"Chief, what are doing here?"

"I heard a disturbance reported and the avatar was involved so I came to see what the fuss was about,"

"We caught some guys trying to rob Elemental Jewels," Bolin said.

"I can see that, but how'd you get here before my men. How'd you even know about it?"

"That was just being in the right place at the right time," Mako said.

"You were in the store?" Lin asked, looking over at Korra and Asami, where they were being thanked by the store owner.

"Yeah. We came to collect Asami's ring," Bolin said.

"Asami's ring? Wait, is Korra wearing what I think she's wearing?"

"If you think she's wearing a betrothal necklace then you are right," Mako said.

"They got a betrothal necklace and a ring?"

"It's a funny story but Asami and Korra should be the ones to tell you," Bolin said, "Oh they can tell you now," he added as Asami and Korra came towards them.

"Congratulations," Lin smiled.

"Are you congratulating us for catching the thieves or on our engagement?" Korra asked.

"Both," Lin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "I'm happy for you kid,"

"Aren't I getting too old to be called kid?" Korra smirked.

"I don't think so," Lin shook her head.

"You're just like your mom,"

"I'll take that as a complement. No if you'd excuse me I'm going to throw them in jail. Enjoy the rest of the day, I expect you're going to celebrate,"

"We're going out later, you should come," Korra said.

"I'll think about it. You coming Mako?"

"I'm right behind you chief. See you guys later."

* * *

><p>Asami, Korra and Bolin headed over to Air Temple Island. They found Jinora outside leading the air benders in training.<p>

"Korra!" Meelo cried when he saw them. Jinora turned and waved before turning back and then she did a double take, a huge smile in her face.

"Is that a-?"

"It is," They smiled. Jinora ran over and hugged them both.

"That's so great. I'm so happy for you," She turned back to the air benders, "We can finish up for today. Meelo go call mom and dad, oh they're going to be so surprised."

"What's going on?" Kai asked, Opal, Ikki and Bumi walking over with him.

"Asami and Korra are engaged," Jinora said. Korra held up Asami's hand so they could see the ring too.

"Congratulations," Opal hugged them as well.

Bumi threw his arms around their shoulders. "Thank you,"

"Why are you thanking us?"

"I had a bet with Tenzin on who would get engaged first you two, or them," He indicated to Bolin and Opal. Their cheeks lit up bright red and Bolin started spluttering incoherent phrases.

"Tenzin bet against us?" Asami asked.

"He thought since they've been together longer they were the better gamble." Bumi hooted when he saw Tenzin and Pema, "Fifty yuan's little brother!"

Tenzin frowned at him before he turned to Korra and Asami.

"Congratulations you two,"

"We couldn't be happier," Pema hugged them.

"I'm sure daddy would be happier if he hadn't lost money," Ikki giggled.

Bolin coughed, "Okay, I'm going to change the topic. I'm taking everyone to dinner, to celebrate, so you all should put on your best clothes, and stop taking about that bet,"

"A night out in town, nice," Meelo said running off.

"Would one of you make sure he wears something appropriate?" Pema asked Ikki and Jinora.

"I've got it," Jinora sighed going after her brother.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Ikki asked Asami and Korra, "Are you going to have the wedding here on the island? Oh, how did you propose?"

"Ah, yes, we don't know yet and that's a funny story,"

"Can we hear it?"

Asami and Korra told the story several times during the evening while everyone was getting ready. They, by some miracle, got into Wong's. Normally it would be impossible to show up with a party of over ten and get seating in less minutes, but when your party includes the avatar, the CEO of Future Industries and a mover star (not to mention all the other notable names in the group) you tended to get in quickly.

They were still settling in their seats when Mako and Lin showed up.

"You actually came," Korra said.

"He convinced me to," Lin said, "Also I have to collect something," She held out her hand to Tenzin. He begrudgingly handed over some yuans.

"You were in on bet too?" Pema asked.

"Aunt Lin!" Opal said.

"Sorry kid. But I'm not going to pass up easy money," Lin smirked taking her seat.

"Was anyone else in on the bet?"

"Su had money to collect as well," Bumi said.

"You're mother bet against us!"

"What bet are we talking about?" Mako asked.

"They had bet on who would be the first to get engaged, Bolin and Opal or Asami and Korra," Kai said.

"Who'd be stupid enough to bet on Bolin?"

"Mako!"

"I'm sorry bro, but it's obvious that they would have gotten engaged first,"

"Looks like daddy didn't know that," Meelo said.

"I thought we were here to celebrate Korra and Asami," Tenzin said. A few people at the table chuckled.

Korra looked at Asami with a small smile lingering on her lips. She wove their fingers together, and brought her hand up to press a kiss to her knuckle, just above the ring. "Interesting day, huh?"

"I'd say,"

* * *

><p>Still not over the fact they're canon.<p>

Thanks for reading.

Nardragon~ untilt the next page.


End file.
